


His lover is dying

by Jenmoon1



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmoon1/pseuds/Jenmoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai waits by Kurogane's side as he takes his final breaths. one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His lover is dying

Thank you questix for the bata

Hi. I got this idea from a dream, so just so you know, I own nothing.

His lover was dying.

Kurogane was lying in a bed. He had lived to be a hundred and had aged the best he could. Fai sat beside him, holding his hand.

His lover was dying.

Fai had hardly changed at all; there were a few streaks of gray in his hair. He and Kurogane had lived in Nihon for sixty years, now.

His lover was dying.

Kurogane stirred and saw Fai. He asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

His lover was dying.

"Sharp as ever, Kuro-rin." Fai watched as Kurogane held out his wrist.

His lover was dying.

Kurogane looked at Fai and asked one more time for him to contact Watanuki to find out if there was any way for Fai to feed without him.

His lover was dying.

Fai shook his head. "No, Kuro-rin. I will stay with you."

His lover was dying.

"Don't call me that," Kurogane mumbled as he fell asleep.

His lover was dying.

Fai stood and headed over to an enormous mirror. It had been a gift from Tomoyo. The blond chuckled when he remembered Kurogane grumbling about it and asking what he wanted with such a huge mirror.

His lover was dying.

When Fai had told him it was intended to allow them to talk to their friends, he asked to see Syaoran and Sakura. When they appeared in the image of the mirror with their newborn son, Kurogane was secretly happy.

His lover was dying.

Fai remembered when he and Kurogane parted ways with Syaoran. Fai had suggested contacting Watanuki to see if there was something more valuable to trade to stop the endless travel.

Watanuki had responded, "A piece of fruit from the know-it-all tree would be comparable, but I should warn you; it is heavily guarded."

Everyone looked happy since they were very tired of traveling. It was a long, hard battle but they won in the end.

His lover was dying.

After they gave the piece of fruit to Mokona to send to Watanuki, the bespectacled young man appeared and sent Mokona to Clow country.

They dropped Syaoran off and Sakura ran out immediately to greet them. Syaoran admonished her for running while she was pregnant.

Watanuki appeared again and said, "I need something valuable in order to send you home."

Fai and Kurogane looked at Sakura as she reached behind her neck and took a jewel cover necklace off.

"Will this do?" she asked and Watanuki nodded.

"That's fine," he replied as Mokona took it.

Mokona then took Fai and Kurogane to Nihon. He and Kurogane chatted with everyone quite often with that mirror.

His lover was dying.

Fai picked up the mirror and made to contact Kamui. When Kamui appeared, Fai asked for a poison to kill vampires. Kamui asked what he wanted with such a thing.

His lover was dying.

When Fai told him Kurogane was dying of old age, Kamui asked, "Why did you not ask Watanuki for help?"

"Because I love him. But dying of thirst takes many weeks."

Kamui nodded and reached inside his cloak. "This water is very poisonous to vampires.

"Thank you," Fai replied as he mumbled a spell that transported the water. It appeared in his hand and he quickly hid it from the sleeping Kurogane.

His lover was dying.

The new king knocked at the door.

"You may enter," Fai called and the man looked at Fai and asked, "Uncle how are you holding up?"

Fai watched the adopted son of Amaterasu and Sōma. "I am fine, little one. Thank you. You shouldn't bother with me as you have a kingdom to run."

"Uncle, I can always make time to check on you."

Fai smiled at his surrogate nephew; a great leader and ninja. His mothers had taught him everything they knew and more.

His lover was dying.

"Go little one, I have this."

The king exited and quietly closed the door.

His lover was dying.

When Kurogane woke up and asked for water, Fai tipped the cup to his mouth as he looked at his wrinkled face and kissed it.

His lover was dead.

In the morning, Fai held Kurogane's hand as he stopped breathing.

He lay down next to Kurogane and took out the bottle as he whispered in Kurogane's ear, "I will see you soon."

He swallowed the water. At first, it felt like hell fire but it worked quickly.

When they found his body it was smoldering.

500 years later

A teenager with blue eyes and blond hair was considered so pretty he could be a girl

No one told the captain of the archery club there were rumors that he was being scouted for a professional team.

500 hundred years later

A man with red eyes and black spiky hair who was so good at ken-do that he beat the entire Ken-do club in two minutes was begged by the captain to join, but he refused. He did, however, agree to teach a session after much pleading.

500 years later

The man who excelled at Ken-do was in the locker room. He was changing when he looked up and saw the archer.

"Fai," he called.

Fai looked shocked to see Kurogane. He ran to the swordsman, both of them half naked.

Fai kissed him full on the mouth as he stared to cry.

"My Kuro-rin! Finely, I've found you."

Kurogane looked at Fai and said, "I told you not to call me that. Damn archer."

Fai just looked happy as he hugged Kurogane tighter.

His lover is alive.


End file.
